How I meet the Generation of Miracles
by Kuroko Kyousuke
Summary: See how the Inazuma Eleven GO characters meet the players from the Generation of Miracles. Request me after the fourth chapter. Latest chapter: How the "Baton of the God" of Raimon, Shindou Takuto meets the "Emperor Eye" of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijurou.
1. Ibuki x Kuroko

******Hi, this is my second crossover fanfic ^^**

**This is about how Inazuma Eleven GO characters meet the Generation of Miracles.**

**I will accept the request after the fourth chapter, so be patient ^^**

* * *

**Ibuki Munemasa X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**(Ibuki's POV)**

"Dammit! How can't I save it!?"

Yup, you can see me training at a basketball court.

I'm trying to master my goalkeeper skills, to show Shindou that I can handle the goal, alone.

I warm up with a few dunks, to release the frustration of not saving the goals during Shinsei Inazuma Japan versus Fire Dragon. Then, I pull a pair of poles, pretending them as goalposts.

Since there is no one except me on the court, I decide to use the so-called 'cannon' to help me mastering the goalkeeper skills.

"ALRIGHT, JUST BRING IT!"

I press the FIRE button on the remote before throw it aside. Then, the balls fly towards me.

I catch some, but I miss some. "DAMMIT!" I shout.

Yup, I need that Baka to acknowledge me that only I can save goals.

Ever since the practice match against Teikoku Gakuren, that idiot always stands in front of me. I call him to move away but he ignores what I'm trying to say.

As the balls are kept on firing onto me, my hands feel more tired. Yet, I don't want to stop. I will become the best keeper one day.

**(Kuroko's POV)**

"So how was the match?" I ask Kagami when we are walking from our school.

"I can't believe that we won Kaijo with a buzzer beater," he answers.

"You made it."

"Yup, but I will train harder and team up with you."

"Remember, I will make you the light, the number one in Japan."

"Well, that's nice."

"So, wanna play basketball?" I point to the basketball court nearby.

"OK, I'm still energetic although the match just now was tiring!"

We walk to the basketball court when we heard some "Bang" sounds. Well, this court might be occupied.

We look inside the court. We see a white-hair guy who is being shot by the balls. Soccer balls.

Then, we are looking carefully to the guy with the black bandage when suddenly Kagami falls down.

"Ouch, my head!" He is hit by one of the soccer ball.

**(Ibuki's POV)**

Oops, maybe I concentrate too much; one of the balls I saved hit the red-haired guy.

I run into the guy, asking,"Are you alright?"

"I think he is alright," I turn my head and look around. I see the light-blue-haired guy. Weird. I didn't see him just now.

We drag the fainted guy into the basketball.

"Just leave him alone," he says, "by the way, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a basketball player from Seirin High School."

"Ibuki Munemasa, I'm from Gassan Kunimitsu Junior High," I shake Kuroko's hand, "and this red-haired guy is…"

"Kagami Taiga, he is my teammate and an ace forward of my team," he smiles.

"Well… uhm… Sorry for the incident," I apologise to Kuroko.

"That's alright," he says.

**(Kuroko's POV)**

"By the way, why are you here?" I ask.

"Goalkeeper training," he answers.

"But, why here?"

"Well… uhm… I'm selected to represent Japan for Football Frontier International, so uhm… I need to improve my goalkeeper skill and at the same time, I'm trying to use basketball skills on soccer."

"Basuke?" I shock.

"Yup."

"But, how come I didn't see you last year?"

"Teiko was too strong to be defeated. So did Tuouo and Shutoku. My team lost to Shutoku before the final."

"Oh, I get it."

"By the way, one on one?" I accept Ibuki-kun's challenge.

Then, he starts the game, and immediately controls the half-court game. A three pointer, a dunk, a two-pointer. He has it all. He maybe can reach to the standard of my ex-Teiko teammates one day.

Just then, Kagami wakes up. He doesn't rush to join us. Instead, he sits aside and watches us playing.

Minutes later, Ibuki makes the last dunk. He wins me by 11-1. Looks like I'm going to improve my basketball skills in the future.

"Shall we play again?" Ibuki-kun shakes hand with me.

"We will," I answer. Then, Kagami and I decide to leave Ibuki alone.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU ^^**


	2. Minaho x Kise

**This is my second story of "How I meet the GoM". It's a bit lame as I'm running out of ideas!**

**BTW, this is the story about how Minaho meets Kise. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Minaho Kazuto x Kise Ryouta**

**(Minaho's POV)**

One fine morning, Manabe and I walk on the street after the training with the team. As we are walking towards a fast food restaurant nearby, he stops.

"Do you need some lunch?" he asks.

"I want to, but my stomach is full," I reject his offer.

"Just give me 7 minutes and 49.67 seconds, I will be right back," he walks towards the restaurant.

As he leaves me alone, my detective skill is start working. I look around the environment and start observing the people.

"Well this guy probably has not enough money to buy a Samsung Galaxy Note," I mean a business man who is not happy about the price of the smart phone.

"This woman is probably pregnant. 3 months," I say to myself when I see a woman trying to stop herself from vomiting.

As I observe more and more people, I make more theories. Suddenly my eyes focus on a yellow-haired guy, about 190cm tall, who is sitting on a bench, alone. "He might be sad after losing something important," I say to myself.

**(Kise's POV)**

I'm sitting alone, wondering why Kaijo lost to Seirin.

"My God, today is not my lucky day," I monologue, "first Kuroko-cchi rejects me of playing together with me, and then his team won with a buzzer beater."

I feel frustrated. Kuroko-cchi wants to team up with Kagami-cchi, after all.

"You look sad today," I hear a sound from someone. I look around and see an orange-haired teenager talking to me. He has a cool yet weird hairstyle.

"Yeah…" I reply to him. We start our conversation after he sits beside me.

"I think you lost something important," he says.

"WOW, you read my mind!" I'm shocked.

"Yup, I'm the only son of Detective Minaho Sakyou. My name is Minaho Kazuto," he wants to shake hands with me.

"Cool, son of Japanese Sherlock Holmes! I heard about him before," I shake hands with him, "I will call you Minaho-cchi, then."

"I know, you end my name with 'cchi' because you acknowledge me," he says, "thank you for respecting me."

"You are welcomed," I smile to him.

**(Minaho's POV)**

"By the way, what brings you here?" I ask him.

"I don't know," says Kise, "I'm just… you know… I'm frustrated."

"Let me guess… all because of a basketball match?"

"How do you know that?"

"You are about 190cm tall, and this height is the ideal height of playing basketball. And one more thing is, you are from Kaijo and you are a small forward, as small forwards sometimes wear number 7."

"Yup," he looks at his uniform.

"Let me guess, your team lost… by a buzzer beater?"

"Yeah," he replies with a sad voice.

"Don't worry, I met this situation before."

"Really?"

"Yes," then I tell him the story about joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

**(Kise's POV)**

Well, this little detective earns my respect. I have no regrets that I call him Minaho-cchi. He tells me that losing doesn't matter. The most important part of a match is the word 'enjoy'.

"Well, I learn a lot from you today. Thanks, Minaho-cchi," I pat his head.

"You are mostly welcomed," he replies.

"Guess what, I will work harder on my skills," I say to him. He agrees what I say.

"Guess what, I think I'm going to leave here soon, or my friend will worry about me," Minaho-cchi is about to leave.

"Alright, I hope we will meet again one day, Minaho-cchi," I wave goodbye to him.

"Ok," he waves goodbye, before he disappears in front of my eyes.

Guess what, I will copy-cat Minaho-cchi's detective skills. Maybe. Maybe not.

Just then, my phone rings. I receive a message from Kuroko-cchi. He wants to meet me and I wonder why. Oh well, I will find out when I meet him. I stand up, and walks towards the place I will meet Kuroko-cchi.

* * *

**BTW, the request I mean is the Request of how a character of Inazuma Eleven GO meets one of the players of the Generation of Miracles. You can randomly put up a pair, like Tsurugi with Kuroko or even Shinsuke with Kagami, and I will make up the story according to the pair ^^**

**P/s: Request will be accepted after 4th chapter is released, so be patient ^^**

**Review Please ^^**


	3. Shindou x Akashi

**It's a long time since I last update this fanfiction... Well recently I'm busy preparing for exams.. BTW only 3 exam days left for me! YAY!**

* * *

**Shindou Takuto x Akashi Seijurou**

**(Shindou's POV)**

It is the second day since I was hospitalized. I injured my leg after the semifinal match of Holy Road, against Arakumo Gakuren. Man, it's awful to stay at the hospital, but tomorrow is the final of the Holy Road and our opponent will be Seidouzan. I don't know how the team will get along without me.

By the way, I leave my captain job to Tenma, as I acknowledge him that he starts the rebellion against the Fifth Sector, which is currently controlling Japanese soccer. He is the wind that blows up the fire of rebellion.

I grab some magazines and read them. All about soccer. Well, to be exact, I just run through the magazine. I have no mood to read at all. I'm worrying about Tenma and the team after all.

Just then, Fuyuka walks into the wad. The purple-haired nurse sends me some food. I look at the wall clock. It says 6pm. I will have dinner with the food. Yup, some hospital food. I feel a bit awful, but I will accept it anyway.

Better than nothing.

As I start to have my dinner, Fuyuka walks out from the wad.

**(Akashi's POV) **

My friend met an accident a few days ago. I feel sorry for him. I used to visit him after the accident, every evening. Every time I wouldn't forget the souvenir to him.

Today, I'm going to visit him as usual. I walk in to the hospital and straight to my friend's wad as usual.

"Akashi-kun, your friend has been…" one of the nurses says something, but I hardly heard the other part of the sentence while I'm walking hurriedly towards the wad.

As I reach the wad, I see Fuyuka, the best nurse in the hospital.

"Fuyuka-nee," I greet, "so how is my friend?"

"Well," she says, "your friend is in pink and he is sent home by his parents, this morning."

"Seriously?" I peep into the wad. I see a different guy reading magazines on the bed. A guy with a moderately-long grey hair.

Suddenly, my emperor eye is working.

"Let me see," I mumbled, "he's 14, he's playing soccer. He was injured yesterday in the soccer match… (and all other details)"

"You can leave now," I say to Fuyuka, "I want to have a talk with this boy." Then, she leaves me alone at the wad.

**(Shindou's POV)**

I put down the magazines. I'm looking around when I see someone looking at me.

Now I mention that someone is mentioning me outside. I look his appearance carefully. He has red hair. That's not important. He has almost the same height as Tsurugi. That's not important. Suddenly I mention that his iris. His left iris. Yellow in colour. Could it be…?

"Akashi Seijurou?!" I shout his name out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I really can't expect that you know me," he walks towards me, smiling.

It's him! The emperor eye of the Teiko Gakuren Basketball Team! I knew this point guard when I was the first year at Raimon Junior High. I noticed this member from the so-called the Generation of Miracles since last year. Inexpertly, this is the first time I encounter with him.

"Shindou Takuto, right?" He says my name after he read my name on the patient card.

"Uhm… Yeah…" I reply, "What brings you here?"

**(Akashi's POV) **

"Well, I just want to visit my friend," I reply, "too bad he is sent home." I lean against the window.

"Too bad, you have an injured leg," I continue, "let me take a wild guess. A soccer match?"

Shindou replies me with a shocking face, but I will take his expression as YES.

"Well, you should take a rest," I say, "I'm leaving."

As I'm about to leave the wad, Shindou calls me. "Perhaps… can you tell me something?"

"Go ahead," I allow him to ask.

"Uhm… Can you tell me how your emperor eye works?" he asks.

"Well, it's a long story," I answer, "but my eyes can read the opponents mind, that's all."

Shindou looks confused.

"You will understand one day," I say before I leave the wad.

* * *

**Review please ^^**


End file.
